Some electronic devices (for example, a laptop, a tablet, or a notebook style personal computer (PC)) have multiple input devices available to the user. The most common input devices are keyboard and pointing devices (for example, a mouse and/or a touchpad). Recently, the pointing device landscape has become more complex. In certain systems there are now multiple input pads responsive to touch, for example, one for finger touch (touchpad) and one for stylus touch (digitizer). No matter the particular array of input devices provided, users encountering electronic devices with multiple inputs may inadvertently press or touch some input devices (for example, unintentionally provide input through the touchpad or the touchpad buttons). The result is inadvertent or errant input that sometimes causes errors (for example, cursor activity appearing on the screen that does not match the user's expectations or intentions).